


The Last Straw

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Last Straw

Walking through the sliding glass doors to the backyard, you raised an eyebrow. Just minutes before you had left Sam and Dean lounging by the pool. You had run in to use the bathroom, so you knew it was unlikely that one of them was using it. You had gone through the kitchen, so they weren’t in there getting a drink, either.

You turned and made your way back in your house, being greeted with silence. Deciding to go check the front yard, you thought that maybe Dean was chatting with your neighbor, Jo, and Sam followed. Jo was a friend of yours, so it wouldn’t have bothered you. If anything, you’d invite her over to hang out, as well.

However, when you opened the front door, you saw that the impeccably kept Impala was gone. “What the hell?” You muttered, heading back in and slamming the glass door a bit harder than you had intended. “Assholes.” You felt your anger and annoyance growing with the two men.

For having been ‘friends’ for so long, you sure were easy for them to forget and walk away from. And you’d finally had it. Today was the last straw. You had no plans to go confront them about it, either. All you planned to do was ignore them until they came around to you. You had better things to do with your time than hunt down the two too attractive for their own good men. It wasn’t like you were blind. There was no denying they were good looking. That did not give them the right to be jerks.

* * *

You went about your day as if they hadn’t bailed on hanging out with you, deciding focusing on them was them winning. That wasn’t about to happen. Pulling your Y/H/C hair up into a messy bun, you moved through the house room by room. Every window was opened all the way, letting your little home air out for the afternoon. You stripped your bed, put on fresh sheets, and started working on laundry. You had mopped, vacuumed, fished off the dishes, and then wiped your kitchen over completely. If anything, you might have to thank them for your house looking and smelling so damn good.

After a quick shower, you dressed in a pair of comfortable yoga pants and a tank, feeling good about yourself. Being productive and getting the courage to put your foot down gave you a wonderful boost of confidence.

Once you’d made yourself a homemade chicken sandwich and grabbed a small bag of chips, you found your favorite book and sat out back to enjoy the sunset. It was peaceful, and there was a tiny nip in the air, causing goosebumps to appear up and down your arms.

Your dishes were soaking in the sink when you realized that you almost out of dish soap, which you should have seen hours before, when you were actually doing the dishes. Letting out a small sigh, you slipped on your flip flops, grabbed your wallet, your keys, and made your way out the front door.

Shopping in the evening was just how you preferred it, even when it got a bit busier. Although, this evening you had planned to catch up on a couple of the shows on your DVR.

Pushing your cart down the pasta aisle, your eyes were scanning the sales when you heard Dean’s voice. “I’m so glad we decided to hang out today.” He chuckled, and you rolled your eyes, knowing there was likely some bimbo hanging all over him.

They were in the next aisle over, so you moved as if you’d never heard them. Turning the corner, you smiled. “Oh, hi, guys.” You said sweetly, not letting them know they were about to be in deep trouble.

“Oh, hey, Y/N.” Dean smirked.

You stopped off to the side, leaving room for other shoppers to go by. “At least now I know what happened.” Your eyes moved between the four people in front of you.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” He asked, not knowing what was going on.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you glared. “I mean you two assholes bailing.” You hissed, your eyes locking on his hazel ones. “We were hanging out at my house, and you two took off. Not a damn word! No ‘hey, we’re gonna head out’ or anything.” The girls shifted uncomfortably. “Now I see why.” You spat.

“Come on, man.” Dean groaned. “No need to get all pissed off.” Fighting in the grocery wasn’t his idea of fun after all.

You let out a half chuckle. “Oh, I’m not pissed, Dean.” You told him. “I’m fucking annoyed. What? I’m invisible when someone calls who spends all her time with you on her back?” The girl gasped, looking offended. “Please, tell me you didn’t spend your day with your legs spread for this asshole?” You gave her a bored look. Her cheeks turned a bright pink. “Exactly.”

Sam glared. “That’s not cool, and you know it. They have nothing to do with this.”

“And now? Neither do I.” Gripping the handle to your cart, you moved around them. You ignored them trying to catch your attention, not caring anymore. You were worth more than their sometimes friendship.

* * *


End file.
